Dance With Me
by sexyface
Summary: A gloriously corny, entirely plotless, and heartstoppingly romantic piece of just because I felt like being silly fluffy wonderment. Just to see if I could write fiction that was fluffy enough to float away. So please...do enjoy: RLNT


A/N: Well I think the summary pretty much covers it...Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Dance With Me**_

"…You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips locked like two hungry leaches feeding mercilessly on one another. They clung to each other relentlessly, grasping, holding, pulling, lost in a wild embrace.

Mrs. Weasley coughed loudly.

Bill blushed as he pulled away quickly.

"Well, that's quite enough. To the cake!"

Nymphadora Tonks snickered outwardly, sighing a little on the inside.

She missed sucking someone's face off like a ravenous leach.

She snickered again.

Tonks wandered through the backyard of the Burrow, past the tables and chairs set awkwardly on the lumpy grass, the glossy dance floor set up in the middle of the garden, the friends and acquaintances chattering lightly and giving the bride and groom congratulations and well wishes. Her hair was platinum blonde today and falling about her shoulders in loose curls. She thought it fitting, for a wedding, to go with something pretty and not overly shocking. Her eyes were violet, a lovely match to the violently purple dress she was donning.

Tonks meandered casually to a table where Mrs. Weasley was sitting innocently beneath a tree.

"So… Remus figuring on showing up?" she wondered off handedly.

Molly smiled knowingly, and then frowned.

"I think he's a little, well… busy, dear."

Tonks's heart sank like a metal crate of cannonballs.

"Ah, alright then Molly. Just thought I'd ask. The house looks lovely," she added before slumping to a lonely looking chair on the other side of the yard. Charlie Weasley moseyed to her side.

"Nymphadora Tonks. What are you doing over here all alone?" He questioned flirtatiously.

"I'm feeling asocial. Leave." She responded dully.

"You're rather persnickety this evening."

"Well, I'm daftly disappointed, Charles. I was really rather hoping the love of my life would show up and…"

"And here I am!" Charlie smiled teasingly.

"Charlie dear, you really need to catch up on the local gossip, and cease and desist this shameless flirtation. I'm distraught."

Charlie stared at her.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

He twisted his face in confusion.

"Wait just one minute. Who stole you from me?"

Her eyes rolled.

"I'm in love with a bloody werewolf."

"_Bill!_"

"No you ruddy fool, someone far more charming, intelligent, courteous, sexy…not to mention a really bloody good kisser…"

"Oh really? I think I need to know who stole you from _me_."

That metal crate suddenly turned into a wild and fluttering butterfly and flew straight into her throat. Tonks jumped up and turned around as soon as her mind registered his voice. Charlie melted away, the entire reception and every other person on the planet disappeared into a foggy haze.

Remus Lupin was looking as tattered and torn as ever, she supposed, but that wear only added to the beauty that fascinated her. He was wearing the same old robes, his eyes were tired, but behindthem there was vitality, a sense of fun and love and humor. The streaks of gray coursing through his hair only added to his unique way of being both subtly and overwhelmingly sexy, and she found it irresistible. They didn't say anything for a moment. They looked at one another, both apparently breathless.

Finally, he reached his hand out and lightly took hold of hers.

"I missed you," he said softly, rubbing his thumb gently over her fingers. Something inside her leapt as if those pesky butterflies had suddenly transformed into a frog on a sugar high, but part of her found some ground in reality again.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, dropping her hand.

"What the hell are you on?" Charlie said suddenly, interrupting their reunion. "Remus Lupin of all people?" Remus smiled amusedly. "No offense," he added sheepishly.

"Would you do me a favor?" Tonks said, tearing her eyes away from Remus for long enough to address Charlie.

"Probably. What do you want?"

"Sod off," she requested, smiling a bit.

"Bah! You're a nutter," Charlie exclaimed, leaving Remus and Tonks to a bit of privacy.

"Where were we?" she asked, sitting back into her chair and motioning for Remus to pull one up beside her. He did so.

"Where the hell I've been," he replied, a smile still playing at the sides of his lips.

"What are you so ruddy happy about?"

"Seeing you," he said, smiling all the more. "As for where the hell I've been, does it really matter? I've been off doing very official things as you've been here doing very official things… and now I'm here. And you're here. And we're here."

"Very observant, Remus."

"Ssshh," he teased. "What have you done to your hair?"

"I thought it looked nice."

"It doesn't look like you," he said good-naturedly, twisting a lock of the platinum blonde hair. The streak around his finger transformed into the signature bubble gum pink. "I thought you had to concentrate to do that."

"Maybe you're magic," she grinned at him.

He only smiled, and took her hand again, sending a volt of electricity to her core.

"Dear God, how do you bloody do this to me?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Neither of them had anything else to say. They watched as couples began to fill up the dance floor, listened as some Muggle song began to play for them.

_Please forgive me if I act a little strange_

_For I know not what I do_

"I think you should dance with me, Nymphadora."

For once, she even overlooked the use of her first name and followed him willingly to the floor, entranced by the way he bloody did that to her.

_Feels like lightening running through my veins_

_Every time I look at you_

He pulled her close and smiled.

_Every time I look at you_

For possibly the first time in her life, she felt graceful. She felt very near to floating as he drifted her carefully across the floor.

_Help me out here, all my words are falling short_

_And there's so much I want to say_

_I wanna tell you just how good it feels_

_When you look at me that way_

_When you look at me that way_

Still keeping her close, still dancing, they drifted away from the dance floor and towards the house. His eyes never left hers as he led her into the kitchen.

_I got half a mind to scream out loud_

"I don't know why it's so difficult for me to just say these things to you…" Remus began, making very little sense.

"Alright…" Tonks replied lamely.

_I got half a mind to die_

"I've just, I've just never said this to anyone and it's…odd," he rambled, confusing her further.

"Er. Alright…"

_So I won't ever have to lose you girl_

_Won't ever have to say goodbye_

"I love you."

_I won't ever have to lie_

"Oh."

_Won't ever have to say goodbye_

"Do you know, I was just thinking the same thing." She paused. "Would you mind terribly if I snogged you senseless right now?"

"Not terribly, no."

They both sniggered ever so slightly as they leaned for each other.

_Please forgive me if I act a little strange_

_For I know not what I do_

He captured her lips in a kiss.

_Feels like lightening running through my veins_

It was soft at first. Her hands slid up his chest and rested on either side of his face, pulling it closer to hers. The kiss deepened and he closed his arms tightly around her waist. She was short of breath as it became deeper, needier, hungrier. She leaned against the wall as he moved closer, pressing against her, running his hands up her back and into her hair. He broke away.

_Every time I look at you_

_Every time I look at you_

Their eyes met as his hand slid back down to hers.

"We're in Molly's kitchen," he said, looking very amused again.

"There are bedrooms up the stairs…" Tonks joked, biting her lip. He laughed.

"There's a dance floor outside."

"Hm, doesn't sound as exciting as a bedroom, no."  
"Dance with me." Remus demanded, ignoring her antics lightly.

She rolled her eyes smilingly and followed him happily onto the floor.


End file.
